After the war
by SaizouShisui675
Summary: After all of the clamor dies down, Ninja need something to do to pass the time. Even if that something is each other. SasuSaku w/ later ObiRin and some NaruHina Rated T for language and fluff.


**A/N: Ok, so this is the first time that I'm actually writing a multi-chapter fic with somewhat of a storyline, so cut me some slack :P**

**Also: This fanfiction is dedicated to Christina (Noogen) Chan, a good friend of mine :D**

**Now, let the story begin, and experience TRUE ART!**

**After the War, Chapter 1**

_**Does she still care?**_

"Sasuke-teme..do you think you can drink another?" the blond fox boy known as Uzumaki Naruto asked. The question was directed towards his best friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuke, who was struggling to down his seventh drink. Or was it his eighth? Naruto was obviously too drunk to remember. It was worth it, though. Getting drunk can do a lot to people, and he was itching to see if the great Uchiha Sasuke would make an absolute fool of himself by drinking too much. Sasuke managed to finish his glass and brought it down on the table with a satisfying _thud!_

"Don't want any more..." Sasuke mumbled nearly inaudibly. The stupid dobe had got him to..no, forced him to drink so much and now he was paying for it. He didn't even want to be here! He had better things to do than to be reduced to a sorry state in front of this fool-faced idiot. But it was definitely too late now. That was when all of his rational thinking went out the window. "Dobe.. stop making me drink all of thiss.." His voice was reduced to a low hiss before he picked up his glass and looked at it with great curiousity. "They should make these out of water," he murmured with great interest while turning the shot glass around in his hand multiple times. "Then, you can drink the glass when your done, no more wasting glasses!" He said with an odd amount of excitement.

Naruto grinned in approval. Finally, he was getting somewhere. He was having a hard time containing his laughter due to the previous statement, but still trying to give Sasuke correct answers. "I think that's an amazing idea, Sasuke. You should go tell Sakura-chan about your new discovery and maybe she'll approve of it," Naruto stated as calmly as he could, before bursting into a fit of laughter immediately after. He let her name out into the conversation by accident and without paying much heed to it, but suddenly got even more excited when Sasuke suddenly buried his face in his arms and started banging the counter.

"Saaaakuuuuraaaa..." he drawled into his arms while sobbing every now and then. Naruto was taken aback, but then realized that Sasuke was drunk, so mood swings were to be expected anyway.

The jinchurikki boy decided to play along with Sasuke's (hilarious) change in attitude. He patted Sasuke on the back. "What's wrong, teme?" he inquired as Sasuke continued his pathetic sobbing. "She used to looove me," he drawled again, this time banging the table in anger. "And now...and noww..GET ME ANOTHER DRINK!" Sasuke groaned out from his sobbing arrangement. Naruto tapped the bartender on the shoulder and got one more beer for Sasuke, which was picked up by the raven-haired boy and downed almost instantly.

"Go on, Sasuke-teme," Naruto edged softly, not believing what he was hearing. This was totally worth buying the drinks for. Sasuke let out a rather large sniveling sob.

"She doesn't evenn caaare about me anymooooreee..." Sasuke dragged his sentence and then slumped even further and started bawling. Naruto looked around the bar, but sadly, he could find nobody to pay him to see Uchiha Sasuke cry. This was totally priceless. Sasuke turned to face him as he grabbed Naruto's shirt. "Does she still love me? Did she get over it? I'm confuuused!" Sasuke sobbed out before burying his face in Naruto's shirt to cry.

"Um, Sasuke-teme?"

"Y..sob..yeah?"

"Do you really love Sakura-chan that much?" Naruto had a look on his face.

"Whata a stupid question- of couuurse!" He mumbled, nearly falling off the barstool as he grabbed for Naruto's drink. Naruto blocked his hand and got up to leave, a stumbling Sasuke in tail of the Kyuubi boy. He had gotten what he came for.

"Well, that was fun," Naruto said, grinning.

"I misss herrrr" Sasuke looked up at the stars like an idiot.

"Huh? Who?"

"Sakuraaa"

"Issok Sasuke" Naruto patted Sasuke like a baby. Sasuke sat on a bench. "Besides, she lives just around here, over the academy and behind it," Naruto said slowly in an effort to calm Sasuke down. _Now I better drop him off at his house. Once he sobers up, he won't be very happy to see me... _Naruto grinned at the thought. The raven-haired Uchiha would have one hell of a hangover the next morning. For now, though, his behaviour was pretty much hilarious. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was busy swinging Kusanagi's blade into random inanimate objects on the street. An amazing idea sprang into the Kyuubi Vessel's head.

"Hey Sasuke," he called innocently. "Since I am an amazing friend, and have noticed your extreme grief, why don't we see Sakura-chan now?"

At this thought, Sasuke's face lit up. "We can go?" he questioned. After he gave it a mild amount of thought, he nodded his head in agreement.

There was one thing that Sasuke missed, and failed to notice while walking towards Sakura's apartment. It was still about 1 in the morning. Not that he would care anyway.

Naruto walked up a flight of stairs with Sasuke trailing behind, drunk as ever. "Okay!" Naruto said cheerfully while containing his laughter. "This is it, teme! I'll ring the doorbell and you can do the rest," Naruto grinned in delight. This would undoubtedly be hilarious. He then proceeded to ring the doorbell three times in a row, and some thumping noises could be heard inside. A tired looking Sakura opened the door.

"Naruto? And...Sasuke?!" her eyes widened in surprise at seeing them so late at night. She frowned. "Have you been out dri-"

She was cut off by the drunk Uchiha boy as he pulled her into an embrace. "Saakuraaaaaaa," He drawled as he gave her a hug. Sakura yelped in surprise as she was lifted nearly off the ground as Sasuke said something muffled into her hair. After she recovered and the hint of pink in her cheeks was fading away, she remembered she was angry.

She looked at Naruto, who was now laughing his ass off on the floor. Totally ignoring the dirty looks thrown his way, he managed to say only this between laughter. "S..Sakura-chan! Hilarious!" He was rolling around and calmed down when Sasuke plopped himself on the floor of Sakura's apartment.

"Sleepy.." he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"No Sasuke! Get up, I gotta drag your ass to your house!" Naruto called, still holding laughter back.

"No. Sleeping in pretty girl's house" Sasuke mumbled nearly incoherently as Sakura gaped in surprise. She reddened again at the not-so-subtle comment. Naruto's laughter got louder.

"NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" She scolded Naruto while leaning next to him. Being a medic-nin, she wanted to deduce his condition. "He's totally ruined!" she yelled, looking at Sasuke. He had curled himself into a ball and was sleeping in her rug. Although it did look cute, it wasn't exactly nice to have a boy sleeping in the middle of your living room.

"Well, since teme is emotially retarded," Naruto began. "I decided to see what would happen if I got him a few drinks.." he said thoughtfully.

"A few?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Naruto while dealing with the Uchiha boy leaning against her back, using her as a pillow. "Cuddly.." he murmured in his sleep.

"Okay, maybe more than a few," Naruto was trying to supress his laughter once againa, this time to avoid the wrath of Sakura, but then totally lost it again when Sasuke suddenly put his arms around Sakura in his sleep much to her surprise.

"Looks like he had a lot more than that" She commented, claerly irritated by Naruto's idiotics. To her horror, Naruto got up and headed for the door of her apartment.

"See ya Sakura-chan! I can't talk to Sasuke since he'll be hella mad, so have fun with him! Later!" With that cheerful announcement, Naruto was out the door, pleased with himself for that timely and much needed escape. Yep, he had one hell of an idea to tell Kakashi-sensei tomorrow. As a plan started brewing in Naruto's head, he realized that if this worked, it would be worth _way_ more than 18 beers for Sasuke. He clapped his hands together in satisfaction as he entered his apartment and sat on his bed. This was going to be good.

**A/N: Ok, so it was a short chapter. My bad :P**

**I promise you the next chapters will be more interesting, so hang in there! Possibly some SasuSaku fluff in the next chapter plus maybe some awkward moments. And an elaborate ANBU mission for two! Yay!**

**Ok I'll stop talking now :P**

**Bye :D**


End file.
